


Amicizia

by BurningBlueDiamond



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Reading, Reflection, basically is just Annabeth and her thoughts, the title means friendship in italian, thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBlueDiamond/pseuds/BurningBlueDiamond
Summary: Is just a little flashfic that I wrote last year (and already published in a Italian website with the name of DiamanteLightMoon).Annabeth thought post BoO war.I'M NOT A NATIVE ENGLISH SPEAKER





	Amicizia

**Author's Note:**

> Like I say I'm not a native english speaker, so if I made some mistake please tell me.   
> It's just some random stuff that I wrote in class when I was really bored.   
> I really think what I wrote, and I wrote this myself;   
> So please if you like it leave a comment below (plus a kudos) and ask me for permission before you use my words.

 

The daughter of Athena run her index finger throw every single book on the shelf, she stops on an old leather-relegated one. Kind hands take it off the shelf as long thin fingers browse the delicate paper of the page. Two stormy eyes eat hungrily the inky words.

 

“ _Friendship. A word which can have a million of shades. Shades that can make someone feel good or really bad. Shades that make her unique”._

She thinks of what she and Luke share, of how much it hurt his betray.  _“_

_Friendship is the indissoluble bond between two people”._

She thinks of the first time she met Percy, of how their relationship was born and how that relationship begin to become essential on her life. 

_“Friendship is the poor truth and the wealthy lie”_ . 

She thinks at the gods, of how rarely they consider you their friend, of how much they envy that part of the humanity. 

_“Friendship is right, is duty, is power”_ . 

She thinks of Clarisse, at her hidden wish to have someone to trust. But she also think of how Hazel have Frank life in her pocket.  _“_

_Is give something and receive double. Is the hug that heat you up inside and come when you need it more”_ . 

Her thought goes to Leo and Piper, they love each other so much without expect nothing in return, they offer each other support in every kind of situation. 

_“Friendship is the shoulder to cry on tears of pain, joy or rage”_ . 

Percy's face burst in front of her eyes, he's always there for her. 

_“Friendship is being able to forgive the even the bigger mistake”_ . 

Again she thinks of Luke, she forgives him at the end, his choice doesn't matter anymore, she will always remember his last moments. _“_

_Friendship is going ahead without turning back”_ . 

She thinks of Jason when he first arrived to the Half-Blood Camp, he accepted his destiny with a smile on his face. 

_“Friendship is accept all the defects, even the most insignificant that you would never notice”._

She loves Grover despite his failures. 

_“Friendship is sacrifice, is put someone else above you”_ . 

She thinks at how Percy run to grab her, at how he left that rock; that flowed on the love side, however. 

_“Friendship is the most precious gift and the most fragile”. She will never exchange her adventures with Thalia or the conversations with Nico. “Friendships is this and a lot more. Because nobody, even the immortals can be fully convinced_ _of what truly means. Is one of that word which cannot have only one explanation; what you read under the word friendship on the dictionary is just one of the thousunds of shades that can actually have. We can's say 'I'm right and you're wrong' simply because we both heve right.”_

 

Annabeth close the book, a smile on her face as ambiguos as the word she read. It was the sad smile of someone who know what true pain is, is the happy smile of someone who felt pure joy, is the smile of an Athena's son that just learn something beauiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Please leave comment, kudos or why not bookmark


End file.
